


A Pair of Lucky Shorts

by Miffy



Series: Blue Skies Are Coming [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffy/pseuds/Miffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is stressing out over a final, so Peeta gives her his good luck charm – his Mario Party boxer short.</p><p>Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Lucky Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil' smutty one-shot to make the days go by faster, to get your mind off of things or to give you a nice break from working/studying/training/annoying kids. Or gardening, it's all a possibility in this world ;) xx

 

‘I’m going to dieeee….’ Katniss says dramatically, dropping her face on Peeta’s desk in misery. 

‘No you’re not’ Peeta yawns, unimpressed by her dramatic behaviour. ‘You’re going to be fine. You know your stuff’ he hands Katniss her cards back and asks if she wants some coffee.

‘No, thanks. I need a good night’s sleep’ she answers, supressing a yawn. ‘And thanks again, for helping me study’

‘You’re welcome’ he smiles and he rubs his eyes in an attempt to stay awake.

_Poor guy_ … Katniss thinks. She barged into his dorm room unannounced, completely panicking about the test she had the next day (technically speaking, that was now today) and had begged her favourite study buddy to quiz her. That had been three hours ago and it was well passed 2am now.

Peeta was about to head to bed, after a long day of classes and a shift at the coffee shop they both work at, but he let her in anyway. He’s too good of a guy, and a friend, to turn his back on someone in need of his help.

‘I’m really sorry..’ Katniss starts. ‘For coming here and ruining your night. I know this was the last thing you needed, but I just started panicking in my room, and Annie wasn’t there to help me out, and before I knew it I was knocking on your door.. Sorry’ she rambles.

‘It’s okay’ Peeta assures her, giving her a sweet smile.

‘No it’s not’ she insists. ‘But this final is just _so_ important.. If I fail, med-school is out of the question and my future goes down the drain.. So, I’ve been kind of panicking about it, in case you haven’t noticed..’

Even though Katniss had already been accepted to Panem U's program, if she failed her final tomorrow, they would revoke their acceptance. So, passing the test tommorrow would be a matter of life and death - at least for Katniss.

Peeta chuckles. ‘I noticed. And I get it. You’re under a lot of pressure’ he holds her gaze for a moment and it takes Katniss' sleep deprived brain a lot of effort to stop her from jumping onto his lap, and kiss him senseless.

Katniss definitely has a major crush on Peeta (no one with eyes can blame her), but she knows it’s not the time to do anything about it. Between classes, studying and work, Katniss barely has time to sleep. Let alone getting into a relationship that’s doomed to fail anyway, when she’s going to Panem U’s med school in the fall and he leaves in the opposite direction after graduation.

‘I have something for you’ Peeta interrupts her train of thought and walks over to his closet to open a drawer. ‘My good luck charm’ he explains, when he’s back at her side and he hands her the item he just retrieved.

When Katniss realises what she’s holding, she bursts out in laughter. ‘A _Mario Party boxer short_? With _Yoshi_ on them?’

Peeta grins, somewhat proudly. ‘Yup’

‘That’s your good luck charm?’ she laughs.

‘It really works!’ he says, suddenly full of energy that she knows he’s going to spend on convincing her of his point. ‘I wore it to my interview to Capitol U – which, as you can see, I got accepted to – I wore it to my prom – and I totally got laid – and I’ve worn it, or carried it around in my pocket, to every important final I had here. And I passed all those tests with flying colours’ he grins and Katniss loses herself in her laughter, imagining Peeta stuffing the Yoshi briefs in his pocket for “good luck”. _What a nerd._

‘God, you’re a nerd!’ Katniss is laughing so hard, breathing becomes a difficult task. ‘And that’s exactly why you got accepted and passed your tests – because you’re a huge nerd. God knows how you got laid with these, though’ she says, holding up the briefs. But she does know how, and she’s certain God knows how too – Peeta is a sight for sore eyes, with his toned muscles, blonde curls and sparkling blue eyes.  

‘Fine, then don’t take my good luck charm’ he says cocky, unaffected by her teasing. ‘But wearing those can mean the difference in passing or failing your test tomorrow’

Katniss is so afraid of failing that damn test in a few short hours, that she’s not risking it, and she goes back to her own dorm room with the boxer shorts stuffed in her pocket.

 

* * *

 

 

The obnoxious sound of her alarm blaring startles Katniss awake. She’s still tired and her muscles ache, because of the lack of sleep. But she gets up, drinks an extra cup of coffee, eats a bagel, looks through her notes again and gets out of her pyjamas. She doesn’t have time to make up her mind about the Yoshi boxers (bring them with her, or leave them in her room), so she puts them on.

Katniss figures she can use all the luck she can get and the boxers are _Peeta’s_. There’s no way in hell she’d ever pass on a chance to wear a piece of his clothing, and she’s certain she’ll never see one of his boxers again. Let alone wear them.

They’re a little worn and a loose fit, but cute and comfortable nonetheless.

And had she already mentioned – they’re _Peeta's_?  

 

☀☀☀☀☀

 

‘How’d the final go?’ Cinna asks Katniss when they meet up for coffee after her test.

‘Surprisingly well’ Katniss answers smiling. ‘I knew all the answers and I actually finished the test before I ran out of time’

Cinna gives Katniss a high five and tells her it’s awesome. They’re the next in line to order and Katniss decides to get Peeta a coffee and a pastry as a thank you. They'll definitely won't be as good as the ones he bakes himself, but she knows he'll enjoy them nonetheless.

‘Who’d you get that one for?’ Cinna asks when he sees the third coffee in her hands.

‘Peeta’ she answers, when they walk out of the shop. ‘He helped me study last night and he even gave me his lucky token for during the test’ she laughs, thinking about the boxer she’s currently wearing.

‘What lucky token?’ Cinna asks, smiling as well, but it turns into a smirk (as much as Cinna can, he’s way too sweet to pull off a convincing smirk) when he sees that Katniss' cheeks get a rosy colour.

Katniss sees no reason to lie or to keep it to herself. Cinna’s one of her best friends (definitely her nicest) and she has nothing to be ashamed about. ‘A pair of boxer shorts. With Yoshi on them’

Cinna eyes her for a second to be sure that Katniss isn’t kidding and when he knows she’s serious, he starts to laugh. ‘Seriously? Can I see them?’ he asks grinning.

‘No’ Katniss answers after swallowing some coffee.

‘Don’t hold out on me’ he jokes. ‘I thought we were friends’

‘No, I would’ve shown you, but I’m _wearing_ them’ she smiles mischievously.

‘Well, that’s not subtle at all’ Cinna says amused. He seems to be enjoying himself a great deal.

‘It was for _luck_ , I don’t know what you’re talking about’ Katniss can feel her blush rise again, but takes a gulp of her coffee to hide it.

‘Because you believe in lucky charms’ Cinna says sarcastically. ‘Katniss, you don’t even believe in _traffic_ signs’ he points out.

‘I just don’t get why I have to stop at a stop sign when I’m the only one on the road’ Katniss says petulant, but her friend ignores her comment and continues.

‘Katniss, if you’re afraid he doesn’t feel the same – take my word for it. He does. I’d never lie to you and if that’s not prove enough, he _literally_ gave you a piece of his underwear’

‘For luck’ she repeats stubbornly.

‘ _Katniss_ ’ he laughs.

‘It’s not that easy’ she sighs. ‘If we begin something now, it could last, what – three months? Four months tops. That’s not how you want to start a relationship; with an expiration date’

‘It could last a lifetime if you really wanted it to’ Cinna smiles sweetly. ‘And if you’d date him, those four months would be filled with a lot more opportunities to wear his boxer shorts’ Cinna winks and Katniss chuckles.

‘Definitely a big plus’ she agrees. 

‘Just think about it’ he advises her. They drop the subject and Cinna starts telling Katniss about meeting his boyfriend's parents last weekend.

 

☀☀☀☀☀

 

‘And?’ Peeta asks Katniss when she walks into his room, looking both excited and nervous about hearing how her final went. She notices that he _definitely_ looks adorable with his glasses on and wearing a baggy shirt (hot too, goddammit).

‘It went really well’ she grins and Peeta congratulates her, while he sits down on his desk chair and she on his bed. ‘Thanks, but I couldn’t have done it without you, so I brought you a thank you’ she says as she hands him half of the croissant and the coffee. ‘Sorry about the croissant, I got hungry..’ she explains, making a face, and he laughs.

‘S’okay’ he assures her. ‘So my lucky charm worked?’

‘I guess we’ll find out when I get my results’ she winks.

‘We don’t, you totally aced it. Yoshi made sure of it’ Peeta says, totally convinced. ‘Speaking of, I need them back, I have a Art History final tomorrow’

‘Uhm, yeah, that’s going to be difficult, because I need to wash them first..’ Katniss admits.

Peeta eyes widen and he swallows hard. ‘Wash them?’ he asks hoarse and he coughs to regain his normal voice.

‘Yes, I’m wearing them’ she answers bluntly.

Peeta’s eyes quickly dart down to her lap, before going back up. ‘Cool. Cool, cool, cool’ he stammers, pupils blown and knee going up and down.

‘Want to see?’ Katniss asks, encouraged by Peeta’s visible reaction to her wearing his boxers.

‘Prove would be nice’ he agrees, aiming to be smooth, but he’s anything but, and it makes her smile, as she pulls off her pants. ‘You really are wearing them’ he chokes a little on the words.

_Now or never._ ‘I can take ‘m off’ she offers.

Peeta’s eyes fly to hers. ‘What?’

‘Or you can take them off for me’ and she bites her lip.

Peeta lets out a pained groan and before she knows it, she’s pinned against his bed with him hovering over her. Katniss breathes in his distinct scent, and her heartbeat quickens. ‘If you insist, Katniss’ he whispers. His fingers hook onto the fabric and he pulls the piece of clothing off her hips.

Peeta looks up from her cunt, to double check that he’s not misreading her signs (but really, how _clear_ can she be?) and the hungry look he gives her, goes straight to her sex. Katniss nods impatiently and she gasps audibly when his mouth comes in contact with her clit, making her even wetter.

Peeta spreads her open with his fingers, before he drags his tongue between her wet folds. Katniss chokes on a gasp, fighting the urge to jerk off the bed, but when he thrust his tongue inside her, her hips buck reflexively, anyway. Peeta eating her out is the best sensation she’s ever felt.. He hums a low moan at that moment, and she wants to pull him as close to her cunt as possible. Fisting his blond curls in her hands, she throws one leg over his shoulder and tugs him closer; his hot tongue teasing her folds before plunging inside her again, and she moans every time his nose brushes against her clit.

Peeta’s thick fingers dip through her folds, before he pushes them in, replacing his tongue. ‘Peeta’ she groans in pleasure.

His fingers move slowly at first, gradually quickening as he increases his pressure on her clit and Katniss already starts to see stars. She gasps, her arms falling back to her side as he swirls his fingers around her clit and then pushes a third inside her. Her breathing quickens as she comes closer and closer to her orgasm, revelling in the pleasure that surges through her at his fingertips.

‘Fuck, Katniss, you’re so hot’ he breathes into her cunt, just right, and the added sensation is wonderful.

‘P-Peeta. Don’t- stop..’ she begs, voice cracking in pleasure.

Peeta trails his mouth up to her clit again and swipes his tongue over it. Katniss moans loudly, so he repeats the action, and then again, alternating the pressure and speed. He pauses momentarily, and before she can threaten to hit him in his face if he doesn’t continue immediately, he draws her clit into his mouth, and she gasps sharply, her back arching off the bed. ‘ _Oh, fuck_!’ she yells in ecstasy and Peeta keeps sucking her clit earnestly.

Katniss whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut; she’s close, Peeta’s determined ministrations pushing her to the edge quickly, almost sooner than she’s prepared for, and she gasps. "I—Peeta, I..."

‘Come for me Katniss’ he growls and that pushes her over the edge. It’s all too much; her orgasm comes fast and sharp, and she cries out his name as hot pleasure spirals through her. Her body seizes up suddenly, closing around him; her back bowed, her toes curled, and she unconsciously grips the sheets on the bed. It’s so intense, so amazing; it’s the best orgasm she’s ever had.  

Peeta pulls his fingers out, and when she opens her eyes and finds him, she sees him sucking them into his mouth.

_Wow..._

Peeta lies down next to her, but gives her a moment to catch her breath and come back from her high.

She’s still boneless and a shaking a little as the effect of her orgasm courses through her veins, when he kisses her. Peeta softly takes Katniss' lips into his, and she can taste her own cum on his lips. She realises that this is their first kiss, they kind of skipped a few steps.

‘Told you they were lucky. You just got an orgasm _and_ a boyfriend’ he murmurs against her lips.

‘So, you want to do this?’ she asks, still a little uncertain. ‘Even if we only have a few short months to be together?’

Peeta smiles. ‘I got accepted to Panem's art program. Early acceptance, just like you’ he’s excited, but Katniss can tell he’s nervous about her reaction.

‘Holy crap, are you serious? When?’ she asks surprised, eager.

‘I got the news yesterday, but I didn’t have a chance to tell you yet’ he tells her.

‘Peeta, that’s amazing. Congrats’ she smiles softly. ‘I’m so happy’

‘Yeah?’ he asks and she nods.

‘Let’s go out to dinner tonight’ Katniss decides, softly stroking the freckles on his cheek with her tumb, as he pulls her closer against his chest. ‘We have so much to celebrate; you’re acceptance, my final going great, us finally getting together’

Peeta beams when he realises what she’s saying and he starts kissing her again. ‘But I do need those shorts back by tomorrow’ he reminds her between kisses.

Katniss laughs. ‘God, you’re such a nerd’

‘I hope you’re not rethinking things, because it’s too late to back out now. You already promised me dinner and a relationship’ he says smug.

Katniss chuckles. ‘ And I always keep my promises’ she whispers, before her face breaks out into a grin and the two of them lose themselves in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more fluffly one-shot goodness, check out the series :) I'll be adding more fics like these there :)
> 
> I hope you'll take a minute to let me know if you liked, bc it really is awesome if you do! :) xx


End file.
